The 248th Hunger Games
Hey, Marina (Biel1458) here writing my first Hunger Games. They will not be THAT exciting since they are my first ones, but yeah, just enjoy. These games tough, will be different. Only random people with lots of points will be selected, but if you have an account and at least 200 points you can ask to join, then i will read your tributes and most likely select 2 or 3 of them. Credit of the punctuation part goes to Kongaroo's The Admin Games. so, enjoy and have fun! Rules *I will select the tributes, and only users who have a lot of acheivement points will participate, but if you have an account and really want to participate, then i'll try to include you, but this will be difficult, because i admit that i'm planning these have some time and already chose most of the tributes. *There WILL be killing, this is The Hunger Games! *Don't get mad at me if your tribute dies, only 1 will survive, and who knows who will be? *No fighting at the comments. *You`re allowed to edit only to correct spelling mistakes, because i`m brazilian and don`t know if my english is good enough. *No wikia contributors *Have fun! Users who will participate *Erlend (Pumpumpumpkin :3) *Bekah (Blue-Ribbonz) *Bee (Pippycat) *Amina (Yoonie) *Blake (Tehblakdeath) *Nick (Frostyfire) *World (MyWorld) *Nlby (Nlby001) *Samantha (Sambaroses) *Billie (Xbilliex) *Ray (Raylplayslol70) *Meoryou *Philip (Smilingtribute) Tributes Selected by Marina. Alliances 'Careers' Julius Spring (1), Irelia Frostfang (2), Darius Asterin (2), Daeneran Kystrel (14) Leader - TBD Co-Leader - TBD 'Anti-Careers ' Erika Danyie ©, Akumai Kubaya (8), Kim Thorburn (11), Tim Thorburn (11), Radiant Tayz (13) Leader - Akumai Kubaya Co-leader - Brenna Placidia 'District 4 Alliance' Mary Pacifica (4), Isaac Blade (4) Leader - Isaac Blade Co-leader - Mary Pacifica 'District 7 alliance ' Addison Waters (7), Freddie Peck (7) Leader - Addison Waters Co-leader - Freddie Peck 'Girls' Alliance ' Armania Alpha (0) (requested), Rosette Lilith (10) (requested), Misty Honeysuckle (12) Leader - TBD Co-leader - TBD 'C-6 Alliance' Lyssander Ghan © (Requested), Bernice Amias (6) 'Loners' Solar Energy (0), Brenna Placidia (1), Clara Crescent (3), Dakota Allamotta (5), James Dant (6), Adelaide Simmons (8), Marissa Caladon (9), Felix Ashford (9), Axel Vixen (10), Luna Woodland (13), Ashley Curtis (14). 'Requests' - *Bernice Amias is requesting Lyssander Ghan for the C-6 alliance. *Misty Honeysuckle is requesting Rosette Lilith and Armania Alpha for the Girls' Alliance Gallery ErikaDanyie.png|Erika Danyie - The Capitol LyssanderGhan.png|Lyssander Ghan - The Capitol ArmaniaAlphaLunaii.png|Armania Alpha - District 0 Solar Energy.png|Solar Energy - District 0 BrennaPlacidia.png|Brenna Placidia - District 1 Juliuslunaii.png|Julius Spring - District 1 IreliaFrostfang.png|Irelia Frostfang - District 2 DariusAsterin.png|Darius Asterin - District 2 ClaraC.png|Clara Crescent - District 3 Kent Beat .png|Kent Beat - District 3 MaryPacificaUncropped.png|Mary Pacifica- District 4 District_4_-_Isaac_Bladef.png|Isaac Blade - District 4 Dakota_allamottalunaii.png|Dakota Allamotta - District 5 Welson Dare.png|Welson Dare - District 5 Bernice.png|Bernice Amias - District 6 District_6_-_James_Dantv.png|James Dant - District 6 UnknownName.png|Addison Waters - District 7 Freddie_Peck.png|Freddie Peck - District 7 District_8_-_Adelaide_Simmonss.png|Addie Simmons - District 8 Tenshin.png|Akumai Kubaya - District 8 Marissa caladon.png|Marissa Caladon - District 9 Felix Ashford.png|Felix Ashford - District 9 Tttttgitl.png|Rosette Lilith - District 10 Axel Vixen.png|Axel Vixen - District 10 Kim Thorburn.png|Kim Thorburn - District 11 Tim Thorburn.png|Tim Thorburn - District 11 Misty-0.png|Misty Honeysuckle - District 12 Blade.png|Blade Spectrus - District 12 Luna Woodland.png|Luna Woodland - District 13 RadiantTayz.png|Radiant Tayz - District 13 Ashley Curtis Lunaii Hunger Games.png|Ashley Curtis - District 14 Damien.png|Daeneran Kystrel - District 14 Reapings 'The Capitol - Erika Danyie' I wake up in my pretty room and shiver. Today is the reaping day. Normally, i wouldn't be worried, since i never asked for tesseraes, and even if i wanted to, my fathers would not allow me to do this. They would not risk to lose their daughter. The problem is, since last month i am considering what could be a life-killing decision, and due to how the things are going recently, i think i'll do it. I still remember their screams, their faces, and my reaction that saved their lives, but saving them would be senseless if i just sit here and watch they slowly die. I need to do this. I stand up and put my reaping clothes asap. It consists in a short pink dress and the necklace my parents gave me for my birthday last year, some months before the attack. I wonder why they did that, the assailants. My parents are great persons, and should not be judged because of their sexuality. My fathers. I run to their bedroom snd find them in the same state as usual. Their heartbeats are normal, but physically they're not good. I can see it, because even when i whisper good morning to them, they barely open their eyes. This breaks my heart, see the only ones i love in that state...Just makes me want to cry like a little baby. I comb my pink hair, that used to be blonde, and go to the kitchen. I open the fridge and don't find much thing, this way i just get an apple and eat it in some minutes. Then, i walk to my house's garden to wait the bus that will take me to the square. As i enter it, i see a lot of people that bullied me due to my parents's sexuality, but now, they knew what i did to the ones who injured them, this way they just stay in silence as i slowly walk to the last chair on the bus. We arrive the town square quickly, so i have time to go to the 18 years old area slowly. Exactly when i arrive, our annoiyng escort steps the stage. "Welcome! Welcome honeyboos, to this year's reaping, exciting, huh?" She says with her stupid, happy voice. Then she giggles and walks to the direction of the female reaping ball. "And our female tribute is..." The time came. "I VOLUNTEER!!!" i shout at the top of my lungs. "Wonderful, looks like we have a volunteer! Come here my sweetheart!" Then, i find myself slowly walking to the stage. As i arrive there, i see the entire crowd staring at me. Then i realize what i did. It's possible that, as i shouted, i comitted suicide. Well, we'll se if this is true soon. "What's your name honey?" The escort asks. "My name is Erika Danyie" i reply her. "Well, i wish you good luck, but now it's time to select Erika's counterpart. And our male tribute is..." She makes a dramatic pause, but i think she is waiting someone to volunteer "I VOLUNTEER" Someone shouts in the 12 years old area, just like she wanted. "Ooh, looks like we have our second volunteer! Come here honey!" A boy with starwberry blonde hair emerges from his area. Looks like he is extremely scared, because he keeps looking to his side and shivering, but he makes his way to the stage faster than i did. "So,what's your name, darling?:" The escort asks. "My name is Lyssander...Lyssander Ghan!" He says, obviously afraid of something. "Well, let's salute this year's Capitol tributes, Lyssander Ghan and Erika Danyie!!!" She says, waiting everyone to applause her, but instead, everyone stays in silence. Then i turn around and the escort asks me to shake hands with Lyssander. He stares at me and touchs my hand with his forefinger. Then, he puts his hand inside his pocket, like he touched an alien. What a weird boy was him... 'District 0 - Armania Alpha' TBA 'District 1 - Julius Spring' I wake up in my mediocre bed in the house the mayor gave me to spend the night. Or should i say sell? Someone like me shouldn't be here. I should be in the Capitol, leading this stupid society to another way, but people don't understand me. They think i'm insane, but i'll prove them wrong. They gave me a challenge, I`ll accept it and become rich and famous. As i am thinking, someone opens the door. It`s the mayor, along with 2 peacekeepers. "Good morning Julius" He gives me a mischeveous smile and whispers the peacekeepers something. I smile back and allow myself to be dragged trough the house untill the outside. Then, the peacekeepers shove me into a car and in some minutes i'm in the square. I take my place in the 17 years old section and ignore all the other teenagers staring at me. They hate me, but i don't give a sh*t. "Welcome! Welcome citizens of District 1, welcome to this year's reaping. We shall select the ladies first right? And our female tribute is...Monica Placidia!!!" Shouts our stupid escort. "I volunteer" a lot of girls shout. The escort looks carefully at each one of them, and selects a 12 years old girl. "Whst's your name honey?" She asks to the girl. "My name is Brenna Placidia" the girl replies. "I guess that is your sister right?" "No, that is my mother!" I look at the other girl, Monica, i think, and realize she is crying, but now there is no more time. Her stupid "daughter" is going to the Hunger Games. "Well, exciting, right? But now we shall select our male tribute!" That's my cue. "I volunteer!" I shout at the top of my lungs. "Great, but i didn't read the name" "Who cares?" I reply and step the stage. An angry boy, who was about to volunteer when i shouted, stares at me with an angry expression and throws a can at me. I get it, laugh at him, and throw it back. "What a wonderful boy" The escort says. "But now, a round of applauses for our District 1 tributes, Brenna Placidia and Julius Spring!" She says and most of the district applauds, but the applauses are not for me. They would never applaud me. They're applauding Brenna. Then, i realize that if i want to shine, she needs to die. 'District 2 - Irelia Frostfang' TBA Training scores and odds The Games Death Chart Category:Hunger Games Category:Fan Fiction Category:Unfinished Category:In Progress Category:Capitol Category:District 1 Category:District 2 Category:District 3 Category:District 4 Category:District 5 Category:District 6 Category:District 7 Category:District 8 Category:District 9 Category:District 10 Category:District 11 Category:District 12 Category:District 13 Category:Females Category:Males Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:12 year olds Category:13 year olds Category:14 year olds Category:15 year olds Category:16 year olds Category:17 year olds Category:18 year olds Category:Career District Category:Career Tribute Category:People who won't Ally with the Careers Category:Reaped Category:Volunteer Category:Loner Category:Anti-Career Category:Biel1458 Category:Victors Category:District 0 Category:District 14 Category:Siblings